vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Influance 2.4
Ambrosia blasts the dark chaotic forces that chase her across time and space! Alone she wouldn't have stood a chance but her fathers weapon shatters her assailants with ease. She was close the catalyst to her plan all hinged on Tormus. Her greatest achievement and deepest regret. The goddess reflects as her spells shield her from the abominations and swings the artifact. In timelessness she had unlimited time... To reflect. Long ago his parents had risen to the highest possible station she allowed mortals to attain. Each had sacrificed more for her than any other. So she bestowed on them a gift. Should they have a child she would never limit his art while performing in her service. Tormus was granted unparalleled control over magic. Each time the archmage tutors attempted to throw him off. She whispered encourageing words, every time I came to him, his eyes lit up with passion. So blinded by my own affection for him that I deceived myself. It way passion but not for the magic, it was for the power and limitless possibilitys it could bring. Ambrosia flares a light spell. The simplest of tricks but devestating to the creatures. The foreign element stunned and dazed the abomination before her. The artifact shattering it like glass. Turning the goddess finally spots Tormus channeling at the designated time. Confidence swelling at their triumph. Traveling time is one of the few absolute restrictions imposed upon deitys, since she finally went back for the lost knowledge she now new why! She knew Tormus couldn't be trusted but he wouldn't refuse the chance to show her he could do something beyond the goddess of magic. There it was, the burning lust for ever higher power. This would change things! For the pit fiends that were standing at the very edge of the portal. Watching in horror as the archmage displayed his powers. The pit fiends cast deadly magic at the chaotic forces that neared the portal. Tormus might be able to weild forces beyond comprehension but he couldn't do it and fight off the abominations of time too. Power unchallenged Taking the last leap towards the portal a smile creeps onto ambrosias face, one shared by himself, then it turned to horror! That was the only warning Tormus had before the flagrent paladin god smite hits Tormus square in the back! Pain flashes and the portal flickers in the same pattern of the stars. Tumbling across his plane, the Mage slowly rises. Confidence returning in a smile. For a god of corvintheus power needed to back stab him, for an advantage... Ambrosia screams in rage at her brothers interfearing! But no one heard her in the timeless void. Impossiblely Tormus did not lose focus on the channeling! If she didn't get out before the hallowed Palladian attacked again she would be trapped forever... Suddenly a hundred pit fiends appear from the piller of fire and attack the paladin. Tormus turns back towards his master peace, knowing they couldn't buy him long... But maybe just long enough. Lady Magic surges with all her might, the energy Sends waves of power out ward. The abomination nearest disintegrates. Within an arms length of escape and Ambrosia's eye go wide as Tormus is inpailed with the sword! That was the last image she sees as the portal winks out! Timeless Prison Swinging with all her might and commanding the artifact to aid her the goddess begins channeling a spell to return her to Time. It fails! The goddess creates a massive circle of law. The abominations back up. The goddess sets to work on unraveling the mysterys of this place. In her timeless prison she knows she can escape... But to where and when. Dark Power Letting Tormus lifeless form slump down, the god of paladins turns to the remaining pit fiends. "Immortal beings may not travel threw time. By Command of the Oracle! Pass it along to you're infernal Cohorts! Next time you give me cause to return to the hells, there will be no more Pit Fiends." Mere seconds after the diety departs. Tormus appears over his own corps. "Well that's a set back." Pointing at the remaining pit fiends. Go gather the components to repeat the ritual. The last to return will be the sacrifice to open the portal." The evil Mage didn't need to finish the last sentence, for the pit fiends were already gone. As Tormus begins taking the magic items off his old body he glances up... Hearing his alarm spell, it's distinctive ring cuts short. "BULLOCK!" with hast the Mage starts re-equipping. Category:Adventures Category:Diety Adventure